


Freezerburn reunion

by Remnntaki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Reunions, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnntaki/pseuds/Remnntaki
Summary: Yang and Weiss reunite after a long time.





	Freezerburn reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I love freezerburn so I thought why not write something about these two. Enjoy!

“I missed you so much,"  
After so long, two members out of team rwby have reunited they couldn’t be happier to see each other. Seeing Yang again warmed Weiss’s heart after being forced to travel back to Atlus, including her heiress title stripped away from her and having it passed down to her little brother. Took off so much stress, she held onto Yang and wouldn’t let go if she was like this, she couldn’t wait to see Blake and Ruby again. This surprised Yang but hugged her back, her touch delicate and warming. They remained there for a solid minute until Weiss pulled away from the hug. Her ice-blue eyes watering up Weiss wiped her eyes making Yang let out a light snort, “Did you miss me that much ice queen?” she spoke her tone of voice playful. Weiss glared at the fiery blond, now recalling her smart-ass like character. 

“No, I didn’t I’m just remembering how annoying you are... And how much I missed it,” She responded a light blush dusting her pale cheeks.

Yang smiled noticing the blush but chose to not comment on it, “So, what have you been up to since beacon?” She asked curiously.

“My dad forced me back to Atlus, I left thanks to my butler Klien, I traveled by ship but it crashed and your mom ended up kidnapping me. So that’s what happened," Weiss explained then recognized her prosthetic arm painted in yellow. Yang saw this her expression saddened, “I know what you’re guessing what happened to my arm?”

The snow-haired girl nodded making the blondes lavender eyes leave her blue hues, “During the fall of beacon I was looking for Blake because you told me she was near the lunchroom. When I got there, I saw her laying down, Someone was on top of her. I got so angry, That I charged in there without thinking, And.. he sliced off my arm. Leaving me discouraged for a while,”

Weiss’s face saddened she caught her hands shaking and eyes closing. She looked like she was having a flashback. The white-haired girl cupped her cheeks, “Yang look at me.” she murmured, Yang didn’t open her eyes. She felt her breathing against her skin, it felt ragged. 

“Yang Xiao Long look at me.” She whispered again this time more sternly

The blonde opened her lavender eyes, looking at Weiss, she looked scared, “This isn’t the Yang I went to beacon with, what happened to the girl who was the sun, the girl who was the firecracker, The girl who would get furious if you interfered with her family and friends, That girl was always up for everything we did.”

Yang listened to Weiss somewhat impressed by what she was saying, hearing this coming from her made her feel so much better. Weiss smiled, “That’s in the past you grow from your mistakes and learn. Now turn that frown upside down” She said with a grin tugging her lips. Yang grinned happily as she wrapped her arms around her waist hugging the ice queen tightly.

“Thanks, Weiss I needed that.”

“No problem Yang”

Both pulled away for a moment and Weiss did something Yang thought she wouldn’t do. She kissed her cheek, making Yang blush deeply and glance at Weiss whose face was beet red. 

“Don’t think too much of it, Alright.” She whispered Yang grinned softly and kissed her lips catching Weiss off guard but she kissed back. Happy to be reunited with Yang once again, from the tent Raven and Vernal watched. Vernal had a puzzled expression while Raven wore a small grin in a approval for her daughters' relationship. 


End file.
